1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward analyzing trace data from a logic analyzer. In particular the present invention is directed toward identifying and summarizing packets sent over a bus system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer system design, initialization and integration activities often can include probing and collecting of bus trace data. Raw bus trace data is difficult to analyze when in numeric or signal form. In particular, when activity on a bus system involves the exchange of variable-length packets, the raw trace data is particularly difficult to decipher.
Logic analyzers are frequently used to acquire bus trace data. Logic analyzers may also be programmed to perform some analysis of the raw data, but this capability is often limited, both in the complexity of transactions to be analyzed and in the bus speeds for which real-time analysis is possible.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to be able to analyze bus transactions of arbitrary length and complexity using trace data acquired at any speed at which raw trace data may be acquired.